objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Souleaternom
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Battle For Dream Island Fan Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Russelrules44 23:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just worked on a new page for your wiki, It's called Inanimate Insanity Island, 14 contestants from BFDI and 2 newcomers, You should read it, I just finished the 1st chapter. Russelrules44 19:56, December 17, 2011 (UTC)Wow, Day 2 and allready I finished the second chapter of III (Inanimate Isanity Island) As you can see, Every moment I get a good chance I'll update you on the story so far. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Russelrules44 22:26, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Me again, I think I had some shipping for you like......... Woody and Taco Flower and Nickle Match and OJ Ice Cube and Dictionary Pop Tart and..................Taco (I think this'll start a love war) Coiny and Match And that's it, I hope you'll use some for you fanfic. One last thing, That Flower and Nickle relationship won't be found out maybe until you get to episode 3 maybe. Ok see ya. Hi Waluigifreak It's Ben1178 (AKA, Balloony), just came to ask if you need help with this wiki because i've added this new page Is that okay? C ya Russelrules44 15:42, December 24, 2011 (UTC)Very good, I kinda think either one of the BFDI contestants will win. MLBert: I CAN'T PROTECT MY PAGE!!! HOW DO YOU PROTECT PAGES!? Yes I see the Edit button with the drop down page. I get up to there, but all there is on the drop down list are 'History' and 'Rename' I need help immediately! D:> MatrVincent. It doesn't matter with MatrVincent 15:00, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Russelrules44 22:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Souleater, I need some help, I'm thinking of making a the title photo for the show, Can you make one for me? May you please look at the show I made, Island of Objects? Da Killah Bunnyz 01:25, February 23, 2012 (UTC)Da Killah Bunnyz Russelrules44 17:45, March 11, 2012 (UTC) How do you protect pages? Hey Guylan can you please give me the pictures of the recommended characters bodies? (minus nonexisty, Saw, T.V., Marker and Trousers) I'm making a fanfic of the recommended characters like you. It's a Fan-made BFDI sequel. *Extreme* Hey there I'm planning to write my fanfiction story about each one of BFDI's episode a day in a limelight for each and one of them. Some of them will have their own theme songs from other media and music.(ex. Fiery's episode wonder "Bring on the fire tonight" his theme song: Burning love, Spongey's title "The Secert life of Spongey. His theme: Spongebob squarepants theme song).Tmhall02 01:07, May 6, 2012 (UTC) It might be possible for me to enter, but if not here is my character I was describing to you: the face is yours to make. *Extreme* may I have the immunity Tokens for my fanfic? I will give credit to you. *Extreme* I have Dora's idol so here it is:http://images.wikia.com/battlefordreamisland/images/7/7c/85px-Dora_4.pngyou can use it cuz i saw you didnt havit on your bfsp page Hey, I propose that we lock the wiki from IPs because of a person (people?) who are continuously editing pages that aren't theirs... including Battle for Green Towers. >:( Oshawott3What? That's crazy! 14:17, July 26, 2012 (UTC) firey8ballfanFirey8ballfan 17:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) can you sign up 4 my battle for the world camp? that would mean alot to me Can you possibly ban User:Laptoppy for replacing the content of my camp page with complete nonsense? Oshawott3What? That's crazy! 21:08, August 28, 2012 (UTC) 89.186.121.135 replaced information on Battle for Yoyleland with their own... junk. Can you ban the user and restore the pages, please? Oshawott3What? That's crazy! 16:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) (P.S. WE REALLY NEED TO BAN IPs FROM EDITING THE WIKI ALTOGETHER.) AAAGGGHHH! Someone is editing my wiki. >:0. SalamenceJacketJeans (talk) 18:39, November 17, 2012 (UTC)SJJ so......Your the admin here also? yeah sure you can help me with putting the challenges in order please. And another way you can help me is add assets with gradient backrounds for every character including Speaker. The bubble one is an example Hey Its Me KillerXCool Rulz A.K.A KillaXCool Anyway I Actually Own ABODFFS (A Bunch Of Drinks Fighting For Something) Hey souleaternom I know that you are making an I.I camp after BFSP and since I love I.I,can you tell me aleast one character that's going to be in it? dont tell him, the internet is gonna burst! Guylan.png How do I get my fanfiction page link onto the main page? GamerGirl124 (talk) 21:51, February 28, 2013 (UTC)GamerGirl124 Hello Souleaternom! Admin I Can Be Admin Please --Sesame Street Of Elmo Fan 2013 (talk) 13:14, April 27, 2013 (UTC) About Someone... Maybe you should try to calm SSOEF2013 down. All he's doing is asking to join camps as Elmo, who isn't even his OC, and steals others icons and characters. And, worst of all, HE LIES ABOUT PREETY MUCH FREAKING EVERYTHING!!!!! So please, calm him down, or I'll spam out. - NerdyKid101 (My future YouTube account) A Problem obviously someone keeps editing my Recommended idles page and i SPECIFICALLY told him, dont edit my wiki without permission, what did he do? edit my wiki again later that night, so a lot of recommended characters were these blocky pixely MS Paint stuff with white and Purple backrounds, i deleted it, but if he does this one more time can you block him for a week? Flutterchu (talk) 14:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Flutterchu thanks hi! thanks from: Bigmacnz2008 (talk) 07:48, May 6, 2013 (UTC) help the delete template is broken D: -Ultraboldore72 :O Are you really waluigifreack!?! hi Hi, I'm a french boy, i am 8 years old and i don't understand why you have banned me, could you explain me why because i don't want to continue my mistake and be banned again! thank you, vv cephei a. HEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!! HEY! how do you protect your page! I need of that D: Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 18:32, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Requesting for admin To Souleaternom, I want to be an admin for the following reasons: *I am a camp creator named, "Anthony's BFDI/II Camp". *I have made 400+ edits on this wiki *I joined in July 1, 2013. *I occasionally revert spam/vandalism if needed. *I created the offical poll page. *I didn't edit other people's camps without permission. *I didn't plagiarize. When I am a admin, I will *Help the wiki to be it's good standing *Revert spam/vandalism in 1 click if needed. *Block people who is vandalizing the wiki. *Not abuse admin powers. *Protect pages temporarily which in events of excessive vandalism. If you promote for me to become a both admin and bureaucrat, I will *Promote good contributors by voting which one (will happen later) *Demote contributors only if they abuse admin powers or vandalize the wiki. And also, the current logo is being used for over a year ago and we should use a new one. Here's the new logo: AnthonyBFDI (talk) 20:59, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I am NoNameUltimate, a new user. I noticed some mistakes on your BFSP page and I wanted to ask you before I edited. You didn't take fractions into account when someone with an odd number of votes uses a WT, and when Nickel used his WT to avoid elimination in episode 15 it says he espaced elimination (it should be "escaped.) NoNameUltimate (talk) 03:23, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Requesting rights I am NoNameUltimate, I may be a new user but I'd like to be rollback on the wiki. NoNameUltimate (talk) 07:01, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm NoNameUltimate and I just fond out that Matthewvp73 destroyed out home page! Block them if you please. The Wikia got attacked! Can I be an admin? I am really good at admin stuff. I'll edit and fix everything Please? Can I be an admin?? :\ TheEnderRo (talk) 18:15, March 1, 2014 (UTC)TheEnderRo IMPORTANT Please make me an delicious dirt cake